


I'd Rather Have Champagne

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: Slightly different version of scene from 809 with Danny and Steve.





	I'd Rather Have Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little something more from the scene with Danny and Steve before they got the antidote. Keep in mind - I made a few changes. My trusty beta is sleeping (darn time zones), so forgive any mistakes. It's not much, but here ya go.

 

"No water, please." Danny pulled the cover up to his chin, turning his head away from Steve. He felt like a child, but he couldn't help it. This thing was getting the better of him.

 

Steve was undeterred. "Danny, you need..."

 

"I need -" He paused to sit up a little, efforts to keep blanket covering his shoulders failing.  "- to tell you -"

 

"No." Steve's tone was forceful. He wrenched the cap off the bottle.

 

Danny frowned. "No?"

 

"Not yet."  Steve took a sip from the water.

 

Danny sighed, shifting under the blanket, wincing. His hand slipped out, finding Steve's.  Their eyes met for a few seconds before Steve took another drink.

 

"Hold on, buddy. Help's coming."

 

"Doing my best." Danny leaned back against the pillows, taking a slow, shaky breath in through in nose and out his mouth.

 

Steve smoothed the blanket. "You always do."

 

"Sure."  Danny groaned, beyond caring how rotten he sounded.

 

"Your defenses are down. You're not weak."

 

More alert, Danny sat up again, sweat beading on his face as he shivered. "Who said I was?"

 

Steve squeezed Danny's shoulder, nudging him to lie back.  "I know you."

 

Danny closed his eyes and sank down.

 

"You were just sick. Charlie brought that virus home from school."

 

"Kids and their super germs." Danny muttered.

 

"Yea, so you're not weak. It's just bad luck." Steve brushed a strand of hair from Danny's face. He offered the water again. "Please, drink this."

 

"I'd rather have the champagne." Danny flashed a smile.

 

"See, you're making a joke. We still have a chance." He pushed the bottle toward Danny again. "Drink some."

 

"Not thirsty." Danny raised his voice and then cleared his throat before adding. "Cold."

 

Steve felt his friend's forehead, gentle touch lingering there before cupping his cheek. "Hang on."

 

Danny nodded into the contact, holding the connection. He mumbled something, agreeing with Steve.

 

Sighing, Steve closed his eyes, deflating somewhat. He let go of his partner and adjusted the blanket over his own shoulders, not giving in to how shitty he felt.

 

"You too." Danny whispered.

 

"Me too, what?"

 

"Hold on."  The words were like a faint breeze. There and then gone like maybe they'd never been said at all.

 

Steve reacted the same as ever, only a little slower.  "I'm good, partner."

 

His moment of bravado melted when he realized Danny didn't respond.

 

"Danny?" He squeezed Danny's shoulder, fighting to keep his composure. Worry evident. "Buddy?"

 

Getting no answer broke through the last of Steve's guard. Hand over his mouth, he fought the urge to call out to his friend again, scared it might not matter. He closed his eyes, letting tears mingle with his sweat.

 

Then a voice startled him. "Commander McGarrett? This is Air One. Do you copy?"

 

Eyes wide, Steve replied. "Air One?"

 

_Was he hearing things?_ It took him a second to say more. "Air One, I read you."

 

"Commander McGarrett, be advised. We are approaching your location."

 

Steve sat back, catching his breath.

 

"Steve." Lou's voice hit him like a ton of bricks. "We have the antidote."

 

"Danny, buddy, we're gonna make it." Steve rubbed Danny's blanket covered form. "Helo's here. Hang on."

 

Adrenaline surging, Steve pushed to his feet, and with one quick look over his shoulder, he left the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading.


End file.
